Albus and the Frizz
by billyvmom
Summary: Albus Potter and his Obliviation team has to deal with The Frizz and her careless ways with the statute of secrecy
1. Albus Potter and the Frizz

**A/N**

**This story was formed from an silly idea I had when we were chatting on THENEXTGEN FANATICS FORUM which is full of Fun amazing people.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just having fun**

**Big Thank you to my friend Becca(Aebbe) who was my beta a braved my grammar**

He heard the alarms sound as a howler flew into his office but he just laughed, as the bright red envelope sprang to life and he heard his son Albus' voice screech.

"_She's at it again" _He laughed again, knowing that Al and the team of obliviators were in for another long day.

Albus POV

It had been close to a fortnight since the last _emergency_that had sent his team of obliviators to Walkerville Primary. The alarm sounded and he just knew, even though she had promised that there would be no further instances of trouble.

"The Frizz is up to her dodgy field trips again, Potter," Obliviator Krum laughed

"Shut it, Rose!" Albus growled scowling

Once Rose had confirmed his suspicions, he sent a howler to his father and head of the Auror office, explaining his contempt with the situation. Like it would do any good; his father and everyone else had a soft spot for _The Frizz_and found her little excursions amusing.

Arriving at the school minutes later, he saw her wearing some mad dress with fake body parts all over it, prancing around like some nutter in the asylum. He glared menacingly at that ruddy bus of hers that Granddad Weasley, and the traitor Minerva had turned out to be in her old age, had transformed for her.

"I expect this from her, but you, Liz, I thought had more sense," he lectured the Moke that so often was her co-conspirator.

The Frizz walked over to him to unapologetically justify, yet again, the need for the breech. This time she had taken her entire class into a beehive and transformed that ruddy Magic School Bus of hers into a honeybee. The latest field trip yet again broke the Statute of Secrecy, creating countless hours of work for Albus. _Damn Minerva, Lily could never have pulled this kind of stunt without her__giving the bus extra abilities to transform._

"I just had to take them, Albie, my lesson about pollination is very important. You want life as we know it to continue don't you? Bees are vital to our planets survival!"

"This time I am not letting you off with a warning, Frizz! I will see to it they snap your wand!" He shouted. How dare she have so little regard for his job, or her promises to him to stop this insanity?

"Fine, send me before the Wizengamot, Albie, and we'll see who votes to turn Harry Potter's only daughter into a squib," she mocked, "It would be political suicide and you know it."

Shaking his head in defeat and frustration, he knew she had him. If he filed formal charges, no one would side against her. It had been a long running joke when Harry Potter's crazy daughter ran off and married the Muggle Frank Frizzle. Lily had decided to teach Muggle Year Three primary school, and had then talked Granddad Weasley and Minerva into helping her with a special project. Since then, Albus had deployed the Obliviators out at least two dozen times.

The Daily Prophet had a joke column devoted to mocking him every chance they got, always printing the latest Frizz report when news of these so-called field trips leaked to reporters. He had a sneaking suspicion James was behind it, just to get his goat.

Frizz POV

Liz had warned me that this trip was a bad idea. I had just promised Albus I would lie low for a bit. That last trip to the volcano had taken him days to sort. But my kids needed to learn about pollination. Honeybees are becoming endangered and Wizard and Muggle alike will suffer if we don't fix the problem.

I love my bus. Min, and Granddad helped me get the transformation spells just right, so all I have to do is tap my wand to the dash and say, "Bus, Do Your Stuff," and it will transform into just about anything. I am usually successful in keeping my class's little trips out of the press and Muggle involvement to minimum. I do not know why Al gets so upset; Rose is on his team and she never minds if the odd beekeeper needs a memory mod here or there.

My class's parents never believe my students when they say we took a trip into the bloodstream or rode a drop of rain into the rainbow. _Why am I apologizing to him anyway,__the bloody hypocrite? After the damage, he used to cause._

When he was younger, he used to drop George's sweets into unsuspecting sweet shops in London, and Muggles were randomly sprouting feathers, fireworks shooting out of their bums, and disappearing for hours on end. After taking the post in the Magical Law Enforcement Department, though, he joined the Obliviators and his wand was now permanently glued in his bum.

Walking up to him, I readied myself for the typical threats. I wasn't disappointed; he started ranting about wand snapping and Azkaban, and I smirked as finally he conceded defeat when I pointed out that he would never convict.

"Rose, are we almost finished?" I asked, trying to look remorseful

"Yes, Lils, no harm done, but do try to be good for a bit. Al really will lose it and I have my Mum's Party next week," she begged

"I will try, but we are learning about myths and legends next week and a trip to see Charlie is in the works," I whispered quietly, hoping Al did not have the extendable ear out.

"Wait till after the party, Frizz." She laughed and dissapparated

When I headed home for the evening, a copy of the Evening Prophet was waiting for me. Circled in bright red letter was the headline, reading, "The Frizz has a Honey of a Day and lands Potter with a Sticky Mess." In addition, a small note from Rose:

"Damn James!"


	2. The Death of A Birthday Party

**A/N: I plan on introducing the Magic School bus characters in the next chapter please review many of you have alerted and favorite without reviewing. I am new at this and would love suggestions and if I there is something you hate/ or love I want to know. Oh Little Harry is Dudley's son if you want to know more about him refer to my other story Lily Potter and the New Prophesy. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing J.K. Rowling owns the wizarding world and Scholastic controls the Magic School Bus I am just a housewife with a laptop that bakes cakes.**

**Rose POV**

It was just two days before my Mum's Party when the alarms sounded. It couldn't possibly be her not again she promised me no dodgy trips until after Saturday. In came a Silver Bear Patronus with Albus's voice screaming "This time she has gone too far!"

_Damn it, Frizz what did you do now? _

"Meet at the standard drop zone." The Patronus said as it disappeared

Apparating to the safe spot behind the Primary School in the alley, I met up with my team.

"Albus, I am sure it wasn't her." I lied

"Of, course it's her!" he screamed, "Who else would take an unauthorized time turner to the Middle ages?"

"She did what?" I asked, worried now

"The Frizz sweet talked time turner out of Little Harry; he probably did it on James orders to have a crack at my expense." He replied pacing and wringing his hands

"Where is the Frizz now?" I asked

"I am dispatching your extraction team. Bring her in I am too furious to do it myself." He snarled

"I need you to go and ensure all the memory Mods are in order before the end of the day." Then he disaparated

I sent a quick Patronus to Little Harry threatening to send him back into the Muggle world for instigating the latest Frizzle Debacle.

I headed into the school to confront The Frizz.

When I arrived at the school, I saw the Frizz with her wand out. I barged in the classroom door what was The Frizz up to now.

"Are you crazy Frizz?" I screamed

"Hi Rosie, or is it Obliviator Krum today?" She smiled

"This isn't a laughing matter Lily, Albus is furious and Mum's party is this weekend you promised me." I yelled

"I fixed everything for you Rose I just cast a Fidelous charm on my class to keep the details from going any further. No harm done." She defended

"More unauthorized magic Frizz I have to take you in this time or my boss will have my wand." I told her

"Ah yes, speaking of your boss where is Obliviator Wand in a knot?" She laughed

"Albus is so furious he didn't want to see you." I explained

"Fine I will come quietly Liz you're in charge." She told the Moke

We disaparated to the Ministry of Magic and headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Quarters and were met with a frenzy of reporters. Well, so much for keeping this trip quiet. I know James and Harry were behind this media frenzy just to wind up Albus. Now, I will have kill them.

**Albus POV**

Apparating to the Burrow to confront Grand Dad Weasley on his role in my day to day misery known as my sister and I was met with a very angry grand Mum Weasley.

"ALBUS POTTER DON'T YOU START." She shrieked

Why is everyone on her side?

"How did you know why I was here?" I asked quietly

Everyone knows you do not mess with Molly Weasley and live to tell the tale

"Your father owled me this morning and said you would show up here at some point." She replied

"Lily is family and we don't arrest family." She scolded

"It is my job, I have no choice, she is the criminal not me." I back talked unable to contain my anger

"I could arrest Grand Dad on conspiracy charges with those illegal bus modifications he helped her with but, I am not." I said quickly, scared of the wrath of my grandmother

"That would make excellent headlines Obliviator Potter." My Grand Dad laughed as he walked in.

"I will do it! Please don't tempt me Sir." I grumbled did no one but me, appreciate the importance of rules and the need to obey them.

"I will gladly go with you and will do you one better I will owl Minerva and have her meet us there." He laughed again, eyes twinkling with mischief as if it would be a great adventure to be arrested.

The idea had merit if I arrested them maybe, it would stop the dodgy field trips for the last time.

"Yes, Grand Dad, I think we should take you into custody to prove a point to Lily that NO ONE is above the law." I stated calmly waiting for the explosion from my grandmother.

"Sure, Albie just let me contact Minerva and have her meet us there." Grand Dad said

"You must be joking" Grand Mum Shrieked

"Dear, it is for the best we can't be expecting special treatment from Ministry officials now can we?" Arthur winked at his wife

"The hell we can't, after what this family has done to ensure there is still a Ministry to have officials in." She bellowed

With that, I sent a Patronus is Rose telling her to have the interrogation rooms ready for Grand Dad and Minerva, as we would be arriving shortly.

**Frizz POV**

A bear patronus materialized while Rose and I were attempting to unsuccessfully thwart the questions from a horde of reporters when Albus's voice echoed through the Hall saying he had just arrested Grand Dad Weasley and issued an arrest warrant for Minerva McGonagall. The entire room exploded with shouts and cameras flashing about. Rose stunned a few and the rest backed up as we made our way to the elevator. Rose told the elevator which level we needed and dispatched her Monkey patronus to Al telling him to use the back entrance to avoid the reporters who would be waiting to ambush him.

"What is Al thinking arresting Grand Dad; your Mum will kill him." Rose yelled

"This has to be a joke Al would never do that. Plus, if he tried to arrest Min even at her age she would destroy him and we would be finding bits of him in her yard." I smiled _Al is pretty by the book but, family is first._

The voice stated we had reached our destination and Rose escorted me to the interrogation rooms to wait for Al

"I have paper work to do and a party to cancel if you want a lawyer you are entitled to council during questioning." Rose said as she glared at me walking out of the room

I sent a memo to Dad asking him to contact Aunt Hermione and to let Frank know I would be late for dinner.

No sooner had I sent the memo James burst through the door in a rage.

"I just received an official summons to join you here as well as Little Harry, Minerva and our Grandfather for aiding you in illegal activities. Al HAS GONE TOO FAR!"

"He really arrested Grand Dad?" I asked shocked

"Yes and the rest of us too I WILL KILL HIM if Mum doesn't get there first." He growled

"He is probably just getting you back for the little stunt you pulled with the press Jamie surely, this is an elaborate hoax." I replied, worried._ Al certainly wouldn't arrest half the family just to spite me._

"This is no prank, the Wizengamet has been called, and did Rose know about this?" He asked while pacing and mumbling ways to torture Al under his breath.

"Of course not Al's patronus showed up in the middle of a group of reporters when she brought me in." I defended my cousin

"We need Aunt Hermione and possibly Desislav if he will side against his wife in open trial." James stated

"Desi will come if needed like I said, Rose didn't know about any of this. I already sent a memo to Dad to get Hermione" Explaining to James

"Al is going to need Victoire after I am done with him." he roared

"Victoire is at Hogwarts and anyways you can't heal the dead and Mum is going to murder him." Lily laughed

**Rose POV**

All Hell had broke loose in regard to this Frizz debacle. I hadn't even gotten the story of what went on with the time turning fiasco out of Lily when the reporters jumped us. Worse yet, Al has gone off his nut and arrested our Grandfather and Minerva. Then a howler swoops in and explodes with James ranting about the bloody Wizengamet and something about him and Little Harry receiving an official summons for questioning. All I wanted to do was throw Mum a surprise 60th birthday party at the Burrow. Not in my family, that was one of the many bonuses of getting married to Desi not bearing the Weasley name any longer. Being Rose Krum gave me a little more anonymity even if his Dad was famous. The family was not going to take this lying down and by the end of today sides will be chosen and all out, war is going to break loose. Especially when Al tells his own wife, he has arrested her best friend. The only ones exempt from being drug into this fiasco possibly will be Lorcan and Louis since they were in Transylvania teaching

"Good Evening Obliviator Krum" smiling Chief Potter said, as he walked in.

"Chief Potter Sir," I smiled back "This Frizz buisness is getting messy and the press has gotton wind of it." I said frowning now.

"That is why I am here, Al has a one track mind and I think he is trying to prove a point to Lily." He sighed shaking his head

"Does Aunt Ginny know yet?" I smirked picturing her hexing Albus into next week

Harry grinned "Oh yes she is aware Molly pulled her out of Quidditch practice to deal with her problem child. The funny thing is Gin thought she was talking about James at first."

"What do we do? He is my superior I can't put a stop to official orders." I complained as his cousin I can hex him into next week but, here he's the boss.

"Hermione has been informed of the situation and we were hoping your husband would be of assistance representing the dangerous criminals as her co-counsel." He laughed

"The only dangerous ones I would be worried about is Ginny or Grand Mum when they get a hold of Al." I told him

In walks my Mum with a serious look on her face

"I will have a motion to release my clients within the hour Obliviator Krum." She said

"I also hope you know that it is a conflict of interest to have you or Albus Potter involved on this case due to familial connections so I will dispensing another motion to have you recuse yourself." She said not looking up just taking notes

"Mum, you know I am only doing my job. I had nothing to do with the others being detained." I explained wanting to further distance myself from the explosive situation this was turning into.

"Yes, Obliviator Krum until these motions have been heard through the Wizengamet you are not to speak to any of my clients without me present and all statements must be submitted in writing." She once again dismissed me

Mum was a stickler for rules and laws also, which is why she has spent the majority of her adult life changing Wizard Laws to be just for all people despite blood status. Until this thing blew over, I would be Obliviator Krum and she Hermione Weasley Attorney at Law. If Desi calls me Obliviator Krum I will be Apparating his parts to James house. A memo flew in and Minerva and Granddad were being escorted to interrogation rooms 3 and 4. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
